The sudden decision in Gakuen Alice
by whitesinger
Summary: Well It my first work... I just like the idea of Natsume and Mikan a few years later and Natsume is in some kinda trouble due to Mikan..Hope you like it...


It was night in the Academy. Silent as if something was taken away especially in the woods where a girl was crying silently. She was wearing the middle school uniform, looking by the cleanness she was still a fresh man. Far away the lights were out and the teachers were searching for the missing children.

A tree rustled. A girl came out of the shadow and looked down at Mikan.

"…Permy?" Mikan whispered through her sobs raising her head to see who it was.

"Oh Mikan don't cry…please…I know you want to…and Imai-san she's waiting for you." The girl named Permy (her real name is Sumire) walked up to Mikan and stroked her gently.

"How about you? Don't you want to go?" Mikan said feebly.

"You dummy. Haven't you realised through these year. I'm no match for you. I can only wait. (Seeing that Mikan was surprised) OH … your so slow…The real person Natsume needs now is you, Mikan. And anyway I've given up on him now any way. Him and Ruka…but that we will talk about later. Right now we need to go and save Natsume from the darkness he stepped into."

Mikan nodded slightly and resumed her tears.

"Oh stop being such a wimp! Face it! He's down there caught up in the darkness having no light given… we don't even know how their treating him… come on lets go! Imai-san would think that I made you cry!"

Mikan smiled and tried to get up, and then she went back down.

"No…I can't…Natsume told me to stay… if he finds that I came to help him and I caused more trouble like all the other incidents… He'll…he'll…"

"No he WILL NOT hate you forever if that's what you're trying to say!"

There was another rustle from behind. A pretty girl came along.

"Permy what taking you so long…oh…(seeing Mikan on the floor) Mikan smile…you know that when you cry you look 100time uglier than you are usually. And that's a fact"

"I …that's so inconvenient to talk about right now…Hotaru…"

"Well nothing gonna happen until we move… Natsume is waiting…"

"NO HE ISN'T!" Mikan shouted seriously at Hotaru for the first time. It shocked them both. " you two are telling me that Natsume is going to nice and happy when I come… I its not true… he doesn't have …have any feelings for me…and he always…angry when I arrive in incidents like this… I just…don't …want to trouble …him…that's all" Mikan became silent and her sobs can be heard.

"Mikan your such a dumpling" Hotaru knelt down next to Mikan. "of course he cares for you. That's why he went there in the first place"

"I don't see how that comment helps" added Permy "its like your making it her fault"

"Be quiet Permy" Hataru quickly answered "… and you there, hiding you might as well help.

A tall blond boy came out from the shadow of the trees

"…erm…so you realised… (Hotaru glared at him) oh…erm…Sakura…erm…Really …Natsume cared for you a lot…I think he loved you as much as…No... more than I felt about you before…he's probably waiting there for you…I mean…We don't know how he is unless we do something about it our selves, talk to him, get contact with him…so Sakura…don't give up…please…save natsume for me…" He hid his eyes with his fringe as if he was going to be seen in the darkness.

"Ruka-pyon..."Mikan murmured raising her head slowly to he shy boy that once had loved her and now her best friend's lover. Hotaru suddenly turned to her as a sudden whipering could be heard.

"Mikan make up your mind quick. We don't have all day… and I think the teachers have realise we're missing…so hurry up Mikan" Hotaru encouraged her.

Far away some whispers were heard.

"Their probably after us already, Hurry up Mikan" Permy turned to the girl that was getting up and faced them with soar eyes. She looked terrible but that didn't matter now.

"Ok… I just feel I have to go… Hotaru please take me"

"That's my girl" Hotaru smiled.

"…Sakura…Please be careful and…promise me … promise me that you will bring Natsume alive…promise me…"tears could be seen in Ruka's eyes, his blond hair was now off his face.

"Oh Ruka… be a man for goodness sakes…" Permy said then sharp as a cat finding a mouse turned "wait the voices are getting closer…its Naru…I'll cover you …Imai san please take Mikan and go…"

Hotaru took Mikan's arm and they ran. The last thing Mikan saw was the brave reliable back of Permy and Ruka covering his eyes from the sudden shower of light and the dark shadows that followed.

Ahead Hotaru had made to gap small enough for a teenager to pass.

"This is a warp hole. It will only last for you to go. On the way back you must walk." Behind more voices and rustling of the bushes were heard

"It's now or never Mikan. Good luck and be careful" Mikan answered Hotaru's words with a faint nod and dived into the hole…

Hotaru could only just smile for a good bye then the warp closed and Mikan was left to go a find the one she loved.


End file.
